


花神一言九鼎

by zhiyan233



Category: awm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyan233/pseuds/zhiyan233





	花神一言九鼎

世界赛结束。  
各战队迎来短暂的休假，大家又难得聚在一起，索性公费来了次聚会。  
迎面的酒香芬芳，飘散在烈火似的灼热夏夜，即使是微凉的晚风，拂过树梢带着些青草的气味，窜入鼻内直通到肺里，也会让人觉得滚烫。  
饭菜甜点陆续端上，红酒香槟也开了满桌，吃喝敬酒，氛围逐渐达到高潮。  
花落手撑着侧脸，几杯酒下肚，他已经有些醉了，右手端着高脚杯举起摇晃，红色的液体涌动，灯光从酒液中射出，隔着一层晶亮的玻璃，在他脸上投下一片斑斓水影。配着微红的眼角，和唇边那一抹似有若无的笑。  
soso坐在对面看的喉咙发紧，感受到一种明晃晃的勾引。  
有什么在暗流涌动。  
soso掏出手机给花落发信息。  
“花儿今天开心吗？”  
花落视线从酒杯上移开，疑惑于这个就坐在自己对面的家伙为什么要用手机聊天。  
“开心。”  
“那答应我一件事好不好？”  
答应我一件事？花落真的醉了，好好一句话读过来，连主语都没换。  
“好。”  
“花神一言九鼎。”  
“嗯。”花落还是没反应过来，转而将杯中残酒一饮而尽。  
大概是喝的急了，一滴酒液顺着嘴角滑落，流过白皙的脖颈，漫过锁骨，最终隐没在衣领中。  
虽是看不见了，但那道红白相衬的痕迹却在soso心里勾出了一副旖旎的画面。  
他收了手机，笑得像只骗到肉的狐狸。  
酒席本就接近尾声，soso却一刻也不想等，以花落醉了为由，抱着人走了。  
花落酒劲也上来了，一个人根本走不了，便顺从的攀着soso的肩，一声“队长”冲口而出，倒有些撒娇的意味。  
soso抱着人等出租车，心里吐槽司机动作慢，闻言低头，正望进花落一双半睁的眼睛里，瞳孔倒映着自己，以及夜空几颗闪烁的星子。再没有其他人的位置，不能有，也不会有。  
“等车吗？先放我下来吧，又不是小孩子。”  
“站得住吗？”  
“可以。”说的都是漂亮话，要不是soso拉的紧，花落在挨地的一瞬就可以跪下去了。  
顺着这个姿势跪下去，花落脸朝着自己，正好可以…嘶，soso压下邪念，把人捞进车里。  
花落靠在soso肩上，晚风顺着半开的窗溜进车内，带来一丝夏夜独有的清凉。花落轻轻吐息，带着浓郁的红酒味道，醇香又撩人心扉。soso觉得自己现在定力堪比柳下惠。  
路程不远，很快到了落脚的酒店。  
“难受吗？想不想吐？”  
“唔…还好，想喝水。”  
“下次还喝这么多吗？”soso佯怒。  
“不会了。”花落虽醉，却仍听出soso有点生气。  
“那这次怎么算？”  
“啊…怎么算？”红酒后劲很大，花落这会儿还没有离席前来的清醒，“听你的？”  
“好，听我的。”soso满意了，小男朋友顺着话跳进陷阱的样子真的太可爱了。  
费了番力气总算回到房间，soso拎着花落洗了澡，然后轻柔的放在床上。花落一挨到枕头，就把自己裹被子里去了，乖顺的不得了。  
soso从一旁捧了个礼盒出来，花落好奇探头看。  
“打开看看。”  
“是什么？”花落来了兴趣，他一喝醉就像个小孩子一样，对什么都玩性大发。  
盒子打开，里面一个猫耳发箍，一条带着铃铛的黑色项圈，还有两个小的是戴手上的，一根一端是小玩具的猫尾巴。  
看到这些，花落感觉自己清醒了不少，“这个…”  
“喜欢吗？戴上看看？”  
“…开玩笑。”花落震惊抬头去看soso，“怎么可以戴这些。”  
“那花儿在楼下是怎么答应我的。”  
“什么？我可没答应过你。”花落开始否认，就看见soso掏出手机晃了晃。  
“花神一言九鼎哦～”  
花落这才看清，是自己答应他一件事。  
反正今天开心，就满足一下男朋友的恶趣味好了。  
花落把发箍戴在头上，后又戴了一个手铃，soso见人没了动作，自己动手把项圈给他戴上了，另一个手铃戴在了脚上。  
年轻人屈腿坐着，立在发间的毛茸茸的耳朵，白皮肤和黑色项圈印衬，轻微动作就会带起一片铃声脆响。  
实在不是花落乖顺，他是没有力气反抗了。醉酒的后果不止头晕，还有浑身绵软无力。  
以后再也不喝酒了，贪杯一时爽，醉后火葬场，不划算。  
“花儿，还有一样东西呢。”soso以目示意。  
盒子还躺着一条一端是小型按摩棒的猫尾，花落撇了一下觉得那玩意儿实在伤眼。  
他试图转移话题，“什么时候买的这些？”  
“刚过来倒时差那晚，睡不着，随便找的就买了。”soso如实交代。  
“哪来的钱？”花落斜他一眼。  
“这不是有你给我的零花钱吗。”  
“以后减半！”花落气结。  
“好。”soso肉疼，可怜堂堂骑士团教练一月的零花钱现在只有一千了，真是极乐。个屁咧。  
既然如此今晚还得多讨点福利来弥补自己。  
“那，花儿这猫尾巴是你自己来还是老公帮你？”soso说着边拿起道具。  
花落眼神躲闪，想拒绝又料到soso肯定要拿那句“花神一言九鼎”来堵自己。手攥着床单，面上还强装镇定，“那就，你帮我吧。”  
soso轻笑，这么些年花落还是面子薄，“得令，我的小猫。”  
“哪那么多骚话！”花落听的脸红。  
soso站在床边，把花落捞起来让他跪直，花落腿软，身体大部分重量都倚在soso身上，索性抬起胳膊环着soso的脖子。  
soso手里挤了润滑油，顺着人微绷的脊背向下，捏捏手感极佳的臀肉，指尖探入那一方禁地。  
“喂…”花落头枕着soso的肩轻喘。  
“疼吗？”由着润滑油进入的很顺利，但soso还是停下来询问。  
“不疼。”  
“那就是舒服了？”soso两根手指在温热紧致的穴道内搅弄了两下，换得花落几声急喘。不论是紧抓着自己衣服的手，还是喷在自己颈侧的热气，对soso来说都是一种邀请，或者说，鼓励。  
soso抽出手指，将猫尾巴一端的按摩棒抵着花落，缓缓推进。  
“凉…”花落一字未说完，就被soso托着后脑勺深吻。  
那小玩意儿渐渐深入，恰顶在那一点上，花落一时气息不稳，险些咬到soso的舌头。结束这个吻，最终还是在soso唇边咬了一下，略带惩罚的充满爱意的轻咬。  
“怎么，要杀我灭口？”soso调笑。  
“哼，早晚这么干。”花落本想撂句狠话，却因为soso手里的动作软了嗓音，他在抽动按摩棒。  
“为什么，因为我看见咱们花神这么放荡的样子？”  
“啊…你，闭嘴吧。”花落跪的有些累了，动了动身体，双腿岔的更开，手上搂人的动作不好保持，索性垂下手臂，撑在自己身前，又是一阵清亮的铃铛声。  
面前的人自顾自叉开腿跪坐，颈间的铃铛随着花落的呼吸起伏，发出些微弱的声响，soso总觉得他下一秒就会伸舌头舔自己的手，像猫那样。  
被高高顶起的浴衣充分昭示着自己的存在感，欲望就想这夏夜的热气沉浮，却不肯停歇。  
“花儿，帮帮我？”soso撩开浴衣。  
“…那样？”花落觉得自己大概酒劲又有点上来了，不然怎么会就这么俯下身去照做了呢。  
脊背弯曲，牵动了埋在身体里的东西，花落咬着唇喘息一声，手握上男朋友挺拔的欲望，上下撸动几下。然后伸出舌头去舔弄，从头到尾，由于动作生疏，牙齿时不时嗑到，刺痛，却远比不上快感来的强烈。  
舔完，花落开始尝试把它含住，勉勉强强吞了大半，soso也不勉强他，享受着男朋友无意识的吸允。  
“累了。”没一会儿花落就不干了，他吐出男朋友的物什。  
“那就来点实际的吧，宝贝。”soso忽然发力，把人翻过去按在身下，花落一直处于慢半拍的状态，还没反应过来，整个人姿势已经跪趴着了。  
铃铛声不断，却没人在意，就像是动情时刻放出来助推感情更加深入的曲调一样，正是引人入胜的声音。  
猫尾巴被soso揪着缓慢拔出，花落不自觉的加紧它，挽留之意不言而喻。  
“这么喜欢它？”soso坏笑，在快把按摩棒抽出来的时候又猛的推回去。  
花落骤然抓紧手下的床单，“你！他妈…啊…混蛋！”  
“哦～那混蛋现在要开始肏你了。”soso觉得自己再忍下去就要萎了。不再戏弄自己的小男朋友，一把抽出猫尾巴，招呼也不打，扶着自己抵上温软的穴口，整根没入。顶的花落差点没跪住。  
soso一开始就大操大干，不过由着之前按摩棒的伺候，花落适应的很快，甬道内滑润紧致，爽的soso一声喟叹。  
颈间的铃铛随着主人被肏弄的节奏叮当作响，每响一声，就敲打一下花落的羞耻心，清楚明白的告诉他，现在正在被人曹干，是自己心爱的男人，在对自己施行着近乎粗暴的疼爱。  
“啊…你，慢点…好不好？”花落服软，他现在几乎要跪不住了，双腿打颤，若不是soso双手控着自己的腰，他早就趴下了。  
“叫我什么？”soso速度不减，期待听见自己想要的称呼。  
“老…啊…老公”花落手握拳，额头枕在自己手背上，眼泪已经控制不住了，在激烈的撞击中，勉强压下满口的呻吟乱叫，吐出一个称谓。  
soso如愿以偿，减慢速度，附身去亲他的耳朵，奖励似的舔他耳垂，“乖。”  
花落抬手住着床头，抬起上半身，顺势转头和soso接吻。  
“我想，看着你”一吻结束，花落突然就害羞了，低垂着头不去看他。  
“好啊。看着我怎么进入你，怎么让你爽的发不出声音，好不好？”  
“…还是不了吧。”  
“那怎么行，花神一言九鼎。”  
好嘛，又拿这句话来噎我，早晚整治你。花落心里暗自记了男朋友一笔。  
soso退出来，揽着花落翻了个面，然后握着系了铃铛的那只脚踝，声音温柔，说出来的话让花落羞的跳脚。“宝贝儿，操一下，喵一声好不好？”  
“你想死？”花落眯着眼看soso，殊不知微红湿润的眼睛不仅杀伤力全无，反而是色诱加持。  
“不，想肏你。”soso回答的一本正经。  
soso掐着人的大腿根，性器缓缓顶进，然后停在那一点上，不进不退，激的花落眼泪一瞬间就出来了。反手抓着床单，腕上铃音清脆，彻底击垮花落最后一丝羞耻心。  
“…”花落咬咬唇，合上眼睛不去看soso，“喵～”带着情欲的软糯音调，夹藏着赤裸裸的勾引。  
soso几乎是在花落叫出口的同时动作起来，毕竟男朋里面太舒服，他也忍得辛苦。  
全程都是soso把握主权，花落甚至没有抚慰过自己，挺立的性器差一点到达极点，却因为soso刚才的突然终止，从快感巅峰跌落。  
“啊…那个，前面…”直白的求撸不是花落说的出来的。  
“嗯？哪啊，这里？”soso故意曲解他的意思，附身去舔弄他胸前的两点。  
“老so逼…好过分，一男的”花落磨牙。  
“那就再叫一声。”  
“老公…啊！”soso用牙轻咬花落的乳尖，这一声叫不知是疼的还是爽的。  
“不是这个。”soso抬头放过被蹂躏的有些红肿的乳尖。  
“喵～”可真是酒劲上头啊，花落突然觉得喝点酒也没什么，等清醒过后只管怪酒精就好。  
“好乖。”  
soso捞着花落的腿挂在自己腰上，一手固着花落的腰，一手去伺候小花落。  
脚踝上的铃铛顺着节奏响，合着花落的叫声，soso的低喘，充斥整个房间。  
夜还长，严密窗帘外的星星月亮也躲在薄云里休息，地上树影婆娑，知了叫着叫着也息了声。  
灯未熄，宽大双人床上纠缠的身影，带着爱意的叫骂，情深时的吻，情迷时的喘，都是爱一个人最自我，最本质的表现。  
如果现在去听墙角，也许会让你面红耳赤，然后原地表演花式去世。  
——————————————————  
3300+我好能bb一女的  
都是废话，好好的床戏给我写的没什么激情了  
菜的清清楚楚明明白白  
棺材我自己进去了，别盖棺  
我还得不定时诈尸看sofa的绝美爱情呢


End file.
